Professor Arc: The Truth Revealed
by ZergKnight97
Summary: Professor Arc has dreaded his colleges and his students finding out his secret. Well, pray for your life Jaune, because the secret is out.
1. Prologue

**I have returned! Sorry about not writing new stories or updating the two that I have. Unfortunately, I have lost all my muse for them and have pulled them. I have spent a long time trying to revive my muse but I am never satisfied with my work on those stories. However, my muse has been given new life for another story. I am a big fan of RWBY and as such, I have been reading fics for it. This story will be "reading" fic for Coeur Al'Aran's Professor Arc. It is an amazing story, and I have almost died laughing because of it. So this idea was born. Now on to the disclaimer, Neo if you would.**

 **Neo: "…."**

 **Oh right, mute, forgot about that. Ok then, Jaune your up.**

 **Jaune: "Why would I help you, your planning on ruining my life."**

 **For the love of… Roman, can you do the disclaimer?**

 **Roman: "I would be happy to."**

 **Thank you.**

 **Roman: "For 50 lien."**

 **As long as you do the disclaimer, here you go.**

 **Roman: "Thank you, now as my dear friend ZergKnight97 does not own RWBY which belongs to Roosterteeth, or Professor Arc, which he is using in this story with Coeur Al'Aran's permission, making no profit to my deepest regret, lawyers and flamers should kindly stay away, or I will have Neo come after them."**

 **Neo: ":)"**

 **Please don't grin like that Neo it is creeping me out. Anyway, with that out of the way, onto the story.**

 **The Amazing Introduction  
**

* * *

With a great bang and a flash of purple light, twenty-two people were dumped into various pieces of furniture. When the light was gone, it showed team RWBY on a couch with Penny joining them, team RVNN on another with Coco rushing over to join Velvet, Cardin, Roman, and Cinder on recliner chairs, the staff of Beacon on a u shaped couch with Neo beside Jaune, and Emerald and Mercury on a loveseat.

"Hey!"

"What's going on?"

"Hey, what's Torchwick doing here?"

"Crescent Rose! Where's my baby!?"

"She's right, our weapons are gone!"

"My coffee-chan!"

"QUIET," a voice yelled over everyone.

At once everyone looked over to see who had yelled. It was a man in armor that looked to be made of some sort of purple carapace, with a strange skull with tusks on the shoulder. He had hair that looked to made of chitin, with glowing purple eyes that had a mist coming out of them, and a slight purple tone to his skin.

"Thank you, now my name is Zerg and I have been asked by the creator of your portion of the multiverse to show you what has happened, what is happening, and what will happen in your lives. Any questions?" Zerg asked.

There was a stunned silence before everyone started yelling questions loudly, trying to get their question answered first. Zerg quickly tired of trying to understand them and snapped his fingers, causing their mouths to disappear.

"Now I will allow one person at a time ask a question, everyone else when get their mouths back when I am finished answering questions, or when they get to ask a question, alright, good. Now Professor Ozpin, why don't you start of the questions," Zerg stated.

Taking a sip of his coffee, Ozpin asked, "How will you be showing us what has, is, and will be happening?"

"That's easy, first I have this book that you will be reading," Zerg answered. Zerg then snapped his fingers, creating a large TV on the wall in front of everyone. "You will also be watching important scenes on this TV. Also throughout the reading I may drop a couple of more people in. Now the next person will be Miss Belladonna."

"Who's perspective will the book be following?" Blake calmly asked.

"That is a very good question and one with a funny answer, the person who the book will be showing the thoughts of is Professor Arc." Zerg stated with an amused face.

"Mmmmnnn mmmnnnnn," Jaune mumbled.

"Ahhh, there you go Jaune, one mouth back," Zerg said with a snap.

"What do you mean it's going to show my thoughts," Jaune yelled panicking. Zerg snapped while Jaune was yelling giving everyone their mouths back.

"Why so worried Prof. don't want us ladies to hear your thoughts," Yang said with a grin.

"Miss Xiao Long, how would you feel if someone read your thoughts out loud in front of your peers," Glynda questioned with a strict glare.

"I'm shutting up now," Yang mumbled with a frightened look. Seriously, those glares could make Grimm cower.

"Any more questions before I start the spinner," Zerg said with a big smile.

"Can we not do this, I don't want to die," Jaune begged.

"Hmmmm, no, now Roman your question," Zerg said with a smirk.

"When is this book starting based on our timeline, I would rather not read about Arc's whole life, no matter how embarrassing some parts would be," Roman said with a disinterested look.

"Glad you asked, the book will be starting shortly before Jaune gets his job as a Professor," Zerg answered. This causing Jaune to go paler than Weiss's clothes.

"Now let's start the spinner," Zerg said doing just that. It spun for a couple of moments before, it landed on…Professor Port.

"Splendid, now I get to know how Jaune thinks of all of us," Port bellowed with glee.

"Alright Peter, here is the book, and try not to go on to one of your rambles please," Zerg stated with a strange grin, with behind him a strange mask with horns appeared, causing Professor Port to nod rapidly in fear.

"O-Ok then, the first chapter is, " **A Slight Oversight** ".

* * *

 **Now I know that for a prologue this isn't the best, but from my own viewpoint, all of you that are reading this only care about the reactions the characters will have to the actual chapters, not my own attempts at humor in the prologue. I will be setting up a poll for characters that I might add in. MIGHT add in. No guarantee that I will add any as twenty-two characters is quite a lot of characters. Until Coeur Al'Aran confirms who he is pairing Jaune with, I won't be doing any pairings for this story. Teases about the possible pairings yes, but not saying that Jaune is actually with anyone. Remember flames will be responded to by Neo, reviews are welcome, and constructive criticism will be rewarded with a cookie from Ruby (with Yang glaring at you to take it). I will recommend a couple of stories that are simply amazing so that you will have something to read while I get the first chapter started, finished, and posted. "RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL" by DragonKingDragneel25 is a good Harry Potter/RWBY story. "Alien Huntsman" by Spirit of the Knight is a promising Ben 10/RWBY story. Now have a good morning, day, afternoon, evening, or night. This is ZergKnight97 signing off because I need to spawn more Overlords.**

 **ZERG RUSH!**


	2. Secrets Out

**I'm back with the first chapter of Professor Arc: The Truth Revealed. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, and I would like to point out a couple of things.**

 **The Dark Deceiver: I have read "For Tomorrow's Sake" by Grimm Helm and I found it to be an amazing story.**

 **TehUnoman: While Overlord is a fun game, I was actually referencing StarCraft with my overlord comment.**

 **Sixsamchaos: Thank you for your review and here's a cookie from Ruby to you. (I would take it; Yang is glaring at you).**

 **Guest: I would watch your back, Neo is on the prowl. Thanks for telling me that my Prologue could use some work though.**

 **Now, I would like to apologize for the fact that the first part of this chapter is going to be full of interruptions from the characters. Now I'm going to go ahead and get to the disclaimer because Jaune is trying to kill me (the fact I have some zerglings, roaches, and a hydralisk beside me is keeping him from doing so). Now, doing the disclaimer we have everyone's favorite headmaster, Professor Ozpin.**

 **Ozpin: *sips coffee* "ZergKnight97 does not own RWBY which is the property of Roosterteeth, and only uses "Professor Arc" with Coeur Al'Aran's permission. *sips coffee***

 **Thank you Ozpin, now onto watching Jaune get mauled by Glynda.**

 **Jaune: Please don't do this, I want to live, I WANT TO LIVE!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: A Slight Oversight**

"Ummm, why does it sound like Jaune is in trouble already?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Don't worry Ruby, I'm sure Professor Arc is going to be alright," Penny exclaimed from beside Ruby.

"Ahem, if everyone could quiet down I will start reading," Port said with a pointed look to the two girls who both quieted down. "Thank you."

"Just a warning, there will be some language in this story so if you don't want to hear it Ruby, I would say so now," Zerg said.

"Don't worry, I probably hear worse from Yang after she gets home from Junior's club," Ruby said with a smile.

"Alright then, since Miss Rose is alright with this I will go ahead and start reading," Port stated to the room.

 **Jaune Arc was in trouble.**

"Already," Weiss said with a start.

 **Serious trouble, in fact. He was probably going to jail…or maybe worse…Fraud, deceit? Other allegations he didn't know the name of, but was sure existed? Once again Lady Luck had taken one good look at Jaune Arc, and thrown up all over him.**

"Jaune, what is your other talking about?" Glynda said worriedly.

"Just keep reading, I'm sure that it will say soon," Jaune said with a resigned face.

"If everyone could keep the interruptions down for the next four paragraphs, it will start to make sense," Zerg asked with that strange smile and glowing mask behind him. Everyone quickly nodded.

 **It had all seemed like such a fantastic idea at first too. Beacon Academy was the premier school for hunters, the best of the best went there, and those that graduated went on to be successful and famous hunters – and then became heroes.**

 **He'd always wanted to become a hero, but like most children he'd whittled away his younger years dreaming and playing, only to find that he wasn't fit enough to enter Signal. And now, because he didn't have the training from Signal – he wasn't skilled enough to enter Beacon. It was such an unfair conspiracy!**

"Hey Prof. I thought you went to the Vacuo Academy, why is this saying you tried to go to Signal and couldn't?" Yang spoke up.

"Didn't I say no interruptions?" Zerg said irritably. "Peter, if you would keep reading the book will say why there are such discrepancies."

 **It wasn't that he wasn't intelligent, or hard-working. He was willing to train for hours if need be… the problem was that he had started too late in his life. Deciding he wanted to become a hunter at the age of twelve that had left around six months for him to train for the Signal entrance exams. Of course he hadn't been fit enough… even with a grueling regime, what could be achieved in just six months!?**

"Ummm Jaune, Signal academy accepts anyone as long as you prove that you have potential. Who was the administrator that was reviewing your acceptance?" Ruby asked.

"It was a Miss Ivy if I remember right, why?" Jaune answered with his head tilted slightly in question.

"She was arrested for being a White Fang infiltrator that was working to deprive Vale of hunters," Yang answered him with a slightly angry tone. "We only found that out when Ruby applied and was refused. I don't think I've seen Dad or Uncle Qrow that pissed at another person before." Jaune just sat in shock.

 **He hadn't given up though, he'd trained hard, studied even harder. But there was no real substitute for four years intense training at a combat school, and it showed. When it had come to the time to send his credentials in for the Beacon admission he hadn't even hesitated.**

Here Port stopped in shock. "Jaune please tell me that the book is lying?" he begged of Jaune. Jaune could only shake his head.

"What are you two talking about?" Glynda demanded.

"I would like to know that as well," Ozpin stated.

"Jaune, you didn't," Oobleck said in shock, having managed to figure out what Jaune had done.

"What are all of you talking about," Weiss demanded.

"If Peter would keep reading, you will all find out in a second," Zerg said with a frown.

Port was still staring at the book in shock, so Jaune stood up.

"I'll read it for him," Jaune said.

"Sorry, Jaune can't let you do that," Zerg refused. "There is too much of a risk that you will destroy the book. Peter if you would please."

Port had finally snapped out of his shock and started to read again.

 **To cheat.**

The entire room was silent before everyone who didn't know or hadn't figured it out yelled, "WHAT?!"

"How could you cheat!?"

"You're dead Arc."

"QUIET," Zerg let loose his own yell. "Let's just keep reading so that your questions will be answered and no you can't attack, hurt, maim, or kill Jaune."

 **Oh he'd learned his lesson from Signal alright, better to seek forgiveness than ask permission, there was** _ **no**_ **way that he would get into Beacon without a formal education in combat so he'd saved up some money and sought out the aid of a…well… a less than reputable individual, who was skilled in forgery. And Gods, it had been expensive too!**

 **The documents were brilliant though, painting a believable and impressive history that was enough to make him stand out, but not too much. He'd even tested it at a Bank, and been able to open an account using it - so he knew it was good.**

You mean that your transcripts and the history of you going to the Vacuo Academy was fake?" Glynda yelled angrily. "We should have you arrested right now."

"Except that you can't because you aren't back home," Zerg countered her. "Can you continue Peter?"

 **He could still remember the advice the guy had given him as well.** _ **Remember kid, the best lies have a grain of truth in them – but if you can't use the truth, just tell so many lies that they can only dig through the top layer. Hide lies under more lies.**_

 **He'd been so damn confident this would work…**

 **Which was why his world had come crashing down when he had received a personal invitation for an interview with the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Headmaster Ozpin.**

 _ **I'm screwed. Of course he saw through it, and now he wants to ask why I did this before he arrests me.**_

"Did you actually know, or is Professor Arc just worrying over nothing, Professor Ozpin?" Blake asked.

"I didn't know at this point, so he was just worrying," Ozpin answered her after sipping some coffee.

 **In fact, he was so sick with worry that he had unintentionally managed to survive the Bullhead trip to the Academy itself without vomiting. That might have also had something to do with the fact that he hadn't eaten in over sixteen hours as well…**

"So you have motion sickness, and that really isn't healthy to not eat for so long Jaune, so why don't you come over here so I can give you a checkup," Kitsune said with a strange grin.

"No thanks, I'm quite alright now," Jaune said nervously.

 **Nervously he tugged at the collar of his hoodie and readjusted his armor. He wasn't sure why he had come armed to the teeth to this meeting, he certainly wouldn't be able to fight his way out of this. But the clothing did provide him some small level of confidence. He could at least look the part.**

 _ **Confidence… that's all I can rely on right now. But Dad did always say that confidence can be all you need in some situations.**_

 **That advice was all he had to trust, as the door to the Bullhead slowly groaned open, revealing the tall spires of Beacon Academy to his eyes. It was beautiful… Everything he had imagined it to be when he had dreamed of attending when he was younger. He savored the sight before letting out the sigh of the damned and walking purposefully down the ramp towards the blonde figure waiting for him.**

"Hey, it's Professor Goodwitch! Hi, Professor Goodwitch," Nora said waving at the TV.

"Nora," Ren said exasperated.

"What Ren," Nora asked.

"Let Professor Port read, ok," Ren asked her.

"Ok, keep reading Professor Port," Nora said with a bright smile.

 **It was a woman of indiscernible age, with blonde hair and a stern expression that screamed disciplinarian. One arm was held at her side, pinning a number of books to her hip, while her other hand held what appeared to be a riding crop.**

" **I'm sorry, did I keep you waiting?" Jaune greeted in as calm a voice as he could, making sure to keep his eyes fixed on her green orbs as he held a single hand out in greeting. Internally his mind was screaming at him to run, but he stuck to the confident and self-assured persona his forged records suggested he had.** _ **Time to go down fighting!**_

 **The woman nodded back once, reaching forward to shake his hand briefly still keeping the crop in hand as she did so. She didn't smile at him, but her green eyes didn't show any anger either – which was probably a good sign.**

"That is indeed a good sign Jaune." Ozpin stated after taking another long sip. This caused everyone to wonder where he kept getting a refill, but decided to go back to the story.

" **Indeed, thank you for coming Mr. Arc. I am Glynda Goodwitch, Deputy Headmistress and a teacher here. I hope Professor Ozpin's summons were not too sudden."**

" **Of course not, I was happy to have a chance to see Beacon in person." Jaune replied easily as he offered the woman a smile. He had to resist the urge to let it die an ugly death when she stared back at him, simply quirking an eyebrow. "If you're to escort me to meet the Professor, will you let me help you with those books?"**

" **Oh. Yes, thank you Mr. Arc." The woman accepted with a slightly surprised expression before she could hide it. Jaune took half of the books with a hidden grin, glad that his attempt to distract her had worked. Only a few books, but a gentleman was always polite with ladies, no matter their station. "If you will follow me, I will show you to Ozpin." She turned away from him as he quickly stepped in to walk beside her.**

"Ok, I will admit that you know how to at least treat a lady, even if you are a fraud." Coco stated with a nod to Jaune.

" **Thank you Mrs. Goodwitch."**

" **Miss, actually." She corrected as the two of them passed under a stone arch and into what looked to be a large round plaza with a fountain in the center.**

" **Really? Oh, I mean – sorry!" Jaune apologized, making sure to add a little fake surprise to his voice. He wasn't surprised at all she wasn't married, since she looked too damn scary and unapproachable for most men. Even if he was closer to her age he didn't think he would have the stones to talk to her. "I didn't mean to assume."**

"Jaune how could you think that." Glynda said glaring at Jaune. This caused anyone near Jaune to scoot as far away as possible.

"Glynda, you have to admit that you can be intimidating considering that you made an Ursa cower from you once, so for someone first meeting you it would make a strong impression." Ozpin said stepping in. This caused Glynda to calm down and for Jaune to shoot a thankful look to Ozpin.

" **Don't worry about it Mr. Arc." The woman urged with what actually looked to be the slightest beginnings of a smile on her face. Barely there for a moment before she mercilessly killed it. Still, it was a start.**

 _ **Okay – okay, think Jaune. Disciplinarian, apparently strict and is a headmistress. So be polite, formal, flattering – but don't even think about flirting. She helps run a school for young adults, no doubt she gets way too much of that attention as it is…**_

"And you would be right about that Jaune, although it is usually the first years for a couple of weeks before they quit." Glynda added.

 **It was definitely important to stay on the good side of anyone here.**

" **If I might ask, Miss Goodwitch? Do you know why Professor Ozpin wants to meet with me? I'm afraid he didn't explain very much when he called me."**

 **And what a harrowing call it had been. Completely out of the blue, and he'd been too damn scared to ask many questions of the white haired man. He'd been able to only just get out that he would be able to make the appointment, and confirm the Bullhead arrival time. He'd then spent the next week in a panicked agony… and now here he was.**

" **I do know Mr. Arc, but I'm not at liberty to tell you just yet. I believe Ozpin would like to meet with you first. I am sorry." No real expression on her face beyond the stern expression he was beginning to believe was standard for her, but the inflection she put on her apology suggested she was in fact a little sorry she could not tell him. At the very least it provided a little more confidence for him.**

 **If this was to throw the evidence of his forgery in his face, then she certainly wouldn't be this polite with him – and definitely wouldn't apologize for keeping things secret from him. If she was as stern as her expression, dress and mannerisms suggested… and Jaune was** _ **very**_ **sure of his first impressions here. Then she would be furious if she knew he had forged his documents.**

"And I was right about her being furious about it." Jaune mumbled to himself. Unfortunately for him, Zerg had decided to mess with him and amplified it so everyone heard it. This caused everyone to start chuckling as they remembered Glynda's face when she found out that Jaune was a fraud.

 **Did this mean they didn't know they were fake!?**

 **Was he going to get away with this?**

"I honestly was surprised that I did get away with it." Jaune said to the room, relaxing since it seemed like he wasn't in as much danger anymore. A quick glance to Cinder showed that it was only due to the fact that Zerg was preventing violence that he wasn't ashes blowing in the wind.

" **Don't worry about it then." He laughed, waving off the issue as he tugged at his jeans. "I'm just worried that I'm a little under-dressed for the occasion."**

" **Not to worry Mr. Arc, we understand that for a person of your caliber, you would come to such a meeting armed. It can be difficult to put hunting the Grimm aside, even for more experienced people."**

"Which from what we can tell, he had no experience." Emerald pointed out, making Jaune wince.

"Now that I think about it, if you had no experience, how did I not cream you during our match." Cardin asked Jaune with a bewildered look on his face.

"It says later on in the book, so just be patient Cardin. That goes for everyone else as well" Zerg informed the room, ignoring the disappointed looks.

 **His caliber…yeah. But at least his records had proven themselves it seems, if she honestly believed he was some kind of hotshot hunter-in-training. That took a lot of the stress off his shoulders, especially if this was just some kind of acceptance interview, or maybe they interviewed all the students before deciding to accept them? Had he panicked over nothing?**

" **Ah, here we are. Professor Ozpin is awaiting us inside." Two large doors opened slowly as the woman walked into the room, letting Jaune follow behind her as he admired the décor. From the view through the huge windows he would tell this was the central spire of the academy, apparently the Headmaster's personal office.**

 **Apart from a large desk and a few bookcases, the room was rather bare. He had honestly imagined something more from a man as powerful, and doubt wealthy, as the headmaster of Beacon. But perhaps this was just to create an image, the man's personal quarters could be lavish.**

"Not really Jaune, I don't see the need to be lavish when the only thing I really need is the essentials and my coffee." Ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee afterwards. This made everyone sweatdrop due to the fact that his coffee was that important to him.

" **Greetings Mr. Arc." The man stood behind the desk commented, dressed in an immaculate green suit, and sipping on a large mug of some hot beverage. Even if Jaune had not recognized him as the man who had called him recently, he would have known Ozpin by his fame and distinctive white hair. Swallowing his nervousness, Jaune strode towards the desk and held his hand out over the polished wood, his blue eyes staring into brown. A hysterical part of Jaune's mind commented that Ozpin's hair seemed quite similar in design to his own.**

"Now that you mention it, I can see the resemblance." Weiss said with a surprised look.

"Hmmm, I'll have to look into why that is when we get out of here." Ozpin said to himself.

" **A pleasure headmaster." He kept his hand steady, waiting as the man seemed to take a long sip of his drink, before putting it down and grasping Jaune's hand in a firm shake. Glynda stepped forwards to take the books Jaune was carrying from him, as he sat down across from the headmaster. The woman then walked around the desk to stand beside, but slightly behind, the headmaster. Jaune waited for them to speak, not saying anything as the man took another long drink of what Jaune could now identify as coffee.**

" **Well then Mr. Arc, thank you for coming to this meeting." Jaune nodded but didn't say anything. This man was definitely above himself in terms of experience and knowledge, and Jaune knew about dealing with people like that, if you didn't know the correct response – then** _ **stay quiet.**_

"I'm surprised that that is actually good advice. Where did you learn that Jaune?" Blake asked.

"From my dad actually, he used to be a hunter and that was how he dealt with the Professors at Beacon at the time." Jaune admitted with a sheepish grin. This caused everyone to give him surprised looks.

" **I received your application for the entrance as a student of Beacon Academy, and have had some time to look over your records." Once more he paused here as he fished out some pieces of paper from a drawer in his desk, taking another long drink. Jaune schooled his expression into a calm façade, despite the frantic hammering of his heart in his chest.**

" **Quite the glowing recommendations you come with Mr. Arc. Trained for four years at the Vacuo Academy for Gifted Youths, before staying on to begin your formal Hunter Education. You would be 20 years old now, correct?"**

"Wait, if your transcripts were forged, that means you're not really 20 years old. How old are you really Prof." Yang asked Jaune with a shocked look?

"I'm actually 17 just like you Yang." Jaune admitted.

"And you still managed to fool us all that you were an experienced hunter. Man Prof., you need to go into acting with skills like that." Yang suggested with quite a bit of shock. This caused everyone to think it over and agree, while Jaune flushed.

" **That's right." Jaune lied, trusting the forged documents with all his heart. It had been an important move to have him listed as three years older than he was so that he could fit in. The various hunter academies kept in close contact, so it would be clearly obvious if he claimed to be from one and they checked the records against their database… All except for one school… since it had been destroyed by the Grimm three years ago.**

" **I've heard of many survivors of the attack there…most did not continue their career as Hunters." The Vacuo Academy for the Gifted had been a famous school, and one of the only schools that could train hunters from their first entry at 13, right through to their graduation at 21. It had been attacked and destroyed by the Grimm three years ago though, and most of the records had been lost with it. The fraudster had made sure to explain that to Jaune, along with the importance of sticking with the story.**

"And you used it to further your goals. That is cold." Mercury taunted Jaune, causing everyone to become slightly angry at Jaune for that.

"Would you kindly get back to reading, we are having enough interruptions without someone trying to start a fight." Zerg said irritated, making everyone quickly obey.

" **I can understand why. It took me over two years to recover from that. I am hoping you will not let my age work against me in this regard." That had been one of his main concerns, that they would refuse him because his records now said he was 20, above the usual starting age.**

" **Of course not Mr. Arc." The man replied back with a small smile. "Three years is not so much time in the grand scheme of things, and it would be a shame to see such talent wasted. My concern is quite the opposite in fact Mr. Arc." At this he pushed across some of the papers to Jaune, showing him statistics he had long since memorized.**

 **Valedictorian, skilled fighter, excellent tactical skills and a strong grasp of theory. A team leader with unparalleled empathy for his team, able to motivate people to work as cohesive groups, even in the worst of situations. His records even claimed he had a few missions under his belt. Some taken during his time in Vacuo, others during the three year break afterwards.**

 **He couldn't claim he'd just sat around for three years, so his records painted a picture of a man who had done his best to evacuate the other students, and fought to protect them. He'd also done some freelance work for villages that could not afford a hunter, or who needed help immediately.**

 **All falsified.**

"I don't want to hear a word about how that was wrong from any of you. Jaune simply wanted the chance to become the person those records showed." Zerg said before anyone could start yelling at Jaune.

" **If I may be frank Mr. Arc." The man spoke, as a grin formed on his features. Meanwhile Jaune's spirits fell in sudden terror. "I think you're** _ **too**_ **qualified to be a student here."**

 _ **Huh!?**_

" **You have the skills and credentials to be a hunter right now, so might I ask why you wish to be a student once more?"**

 **Oh Gods, he hadn't expected this…that they might reject him for being too good. Or that they might think it's too suspicious for such a skilled man to want to lower himself to the level of a student.**

" **I…need the qualification." Jaune tried as he slumped in his seat. "Skills aside, a lot of doors are closed to a person who has not graduated from a school for hunters. I want to prove to myself, and others, that I deserve to be a hunter."**

"Like I said, he simply wanted to be the best hunter he could be." Zerg repeating what he said earlier.

" **A worthy goal indeed, and I would never consider denying a hunter his dues. But here in Beacon we assign students into teams of four. You must understand Mr. Arc, that someone of your ability would overshadow his team and might lead to them not developing into proud hunters as they should…"**

 **Jaune couldn't help but feel a small thrill of panic shoot through him, not out of fear that he would be rejected. In fact, the man had as clear as said he would help Jaune get into Beacon… but what if he was assigned to no team, and instead left on his own!? That would be a disaster! He didn't have the skills to survive as a one-man team and would be publically humiliated and ridiculed in front of the entire student body…If he didn't just die first.**

" **If I might ask, and I do not wish to bring back difficult memories. But how did you cope with the grief of losing people in Vacuo?"**

" **It's difficult." Jaune hedged, delaying so he could think of a story to tell, while the two teachers waited patiently. "My team was killed and there was nothing I could do to prevent it. Beyond that, many of our friends and colleagues were dying as well."**

Zerg quickly let his power be felt with the strange mask that kept appearing behind him showing up once more, causing everyone to stay quiet. After a few seconds to make sure that nothing was going to happen, he motioned to Port to continue reading.

 **The two adults seemed sympathetic as he paused to think of more excuses. He couldn't afford to paint himself as a traumatized youth, or they might ask him to undertake counselling. At the same time to suggest he was just** _ **over**_ **it would come across as incredibly convenient.**

" **Those of us who survived banded together though. People are stronger together and we helped each other when we felt down. I'd had two years to come to terms with what happened and I want to move on, if you'll let me."**

 _ **Put the onus for the decision in their hands, use guilt!**_ **Underhanded though it might be, he'd come too far to back out now, this was all or nothing.**

"Did you learn that from your father Jaune." Ruby asked.

"No, that I learned from my sisters." Jaune said with a proud look.

"How many sisters do you have then." Weiss asked curiously.

"I have seven sisters." Jaune said with a sheepish grin.

"Seven!" Everyone yelled, shocked that anyone would want a family that big.

" **Wise words indeed. What do you think Glynda?" The Headmaster asked as he leaned back in his seat with a wide smile on his face. Jaune turned to look at the woman who had escorted him here, noticing the sad look on her face which she quickly hid.**

" **I think I agree with your decision Headmaster. Mr. Arc will be good for the students here."**

 **He was in!? He'd done it?**

"I can tell this is where something happens that causes you to become confused." Blake predicted.

" **I think we'll be happy to welcome you to Beacon Academy Mr. Arc." Professor Ozpin congratulated, pushing a sheet of paper and pen across to Jaune, which he picked up to inspect.**

" **A contract for employment?" He blurted out with some confusion, as he flicked through the various pages, seeing nothing but huge amounts of text and regulations.**

"And I was right." Blake confirmed.

" **You're too qualified to be a student here Mr. Arc, but you have just what we need for a Support Teacher at Beacon Academy." Jaune barely heard the man, his eyes flicking over the front page. A teacher, him!? Oh Gods, this was a disaster. Forget forging his way as a student, this was about ten times worse. He was going to be forging his into employment!**

 **And he didn't know enough about being a hunter! He could barely fight, Good Gods, his students would be able to beat him up! He was going to be roughed up by his own students… in front of everyone!**

"This is actually kind of funny that you ended up in a situation that would cause you more trouble if you were found out." Yang said with laughter in her eyes, something that most of the room also shared.

"It wasn't too funny to me" Jaune shot back with a growl.

" **I have no experience teaching…" He couldn't help but stammer out, only for his new hope to be crushed as the blonde deputy steeped forwards.**

" **I will be helping you with that Mr. Arc." She replied as she nodded to him. "You will have your own classes, but we will do some training a few days before the term starts, and you can sit in on some of my lessons as well. You will be up to standard for this, don't worry."**

 **Oh that wasn't his worry at all. His worry was more along the lines of humiliation, followed by an inquiry – maybe finished up with a lengthy jail term.**

"Which has not happened yet, so I wonder how you pulled it off." Pyrrha said with a questioning look to Jaune.

"Like I said earlier, the books will show it." Zerg cut in with a frown, not liking having to repeat himself.

" **Your responsibilities would be helping other teachers with their workload, monitoring some lessons. Perhaps in some advanced cases shadowing teams on missions as well. You might have your own classes in a few months, but they would be irregular subjects."**

" **Can you give me an example of what subjects you might be thinking?" Jaune asked, half to give him more time to think up excuses, but also so that he could get some bloody studying in on whatever subjects those were!**

" **I have long wanted to offer a course for those who have experienced loss or difficult missions. Perhaps on coping in stressful situations, or simply camping. They would be optional courses, and you wouldn't be required to grade or offer exams."**

"Which you ended up with in a way given that you were assigned to be the student counselor." Velvet was surprisingly the one to point this out, causing her to hide behind Coco when everyone looked her way. This also had the effect of saddening Pyrrha because Velvet didn't go to her new partner for comfort.

 **Okay that didn't sound so bad… if they weren't graded then arguably there was no way to prove he couldn't do the job, was there?**

 **He wanted to refuse. To explain that he had applied as a student and wanted to become one, be a part of a team… but that wasn't what Jaune Arc, survivor of Vacuo, would do… he was a leader, a man with standards and confidence, who had survived where others had died. Anything else could reveal him as a fraudster.**

" **I suppose I don't really have a choice do I?" Jaune joked to the two, while internally his mind screamed in agonized pain.**

" **Welcome to Beacon, Professor Arc."**

 _ **Fuck my life.**_

"And that is the first chapter done with." Port exclaimed, reaching for a glass of water that Zerg handed to him.

"Now onto… arrrgghhh" Zerg was cut off by his body glowing, causing him pain. Everyone was panicking until there was another flash of purple light. When it died down nothing looked different except for the fact Zerg was on the ground. Penny and Ruby quickly helped him up, while everyone else crowded around.

"What was that." Weiss questioned with a panicked look.

"Are you alright." Ruby asked Zerg with a concerned look.

"Yes I'm alright, that was my fault for trying to be nice." Zerg said with a grimace.

"What do you mean." Jaune asked with a concerned look of his own.

"There is usually a penalty for doing these events that the creators of the universes being shown enforce. I've been using my own power to counteract it, but that also caused an energy buildup. That flash was the penalty finally being enacted." Zerg explained to the group.

"What is the penalty usually." Blake asked nervously.

"It usually is that you have to feel the pain your counterpart feels, so you can tell why I said it was my own kindness that caused that buildup." Zerg told her with a grimace while holding his head.

"So what was the penalty changed to." Ozpin said after another sip of his coffee.

"Instead of just feeling the pain your counterpart feels; you feel everything your counterpart feels." Zerg said finally recovering.

This caused the group to stop what they were doing in shock at the implications of that. However, Zerg quickly got their attention again.

"Hey, I know that it is worse than if you just felt the pain of your counterparts, but the quicker we get this done the sooner you don't have to feel what your other self does." Zerg reassured the group. This caused the group to agree and move back to their seats.

"Now the next reader will be…

 **I'm going to be mean and leave it here. (Ducks various thrown objects including tomatoes, garbage, a pitchfork, and the kitchen sink). Ok, I get it, I will finish the chapter.**

Ruby Rose!" Zerg exclaimed. "Here you go Ruby."

"Alright." Ruby cheered. "Ok, the next chapter is "Doomsday Approaches"."

* * *

 **Now I know that I didn't give everyone equal parts in this chapter, but I am saving their comments for later chapters. I also know that everyone didn't stay angry enough, but that would have just brought the story to a standstill, so I just kept the story going. Cinder will eventually blow up at Jaune, but I'm not planning that until later. How much later? You'll just have to wait. Now reviews are welcome, constructive criticism will be rewarded by cookies from Ruby (this time with Penny backing her up). The first person who manages to spot all the references I left in the story will be rewarded with a** **brief** **appearance. Flames will be meet with Cinder using the flamer as misplaced aggression. Good luck with that. Now I'm off to relax next to my zergling puppies.**

 **ZERG RUSH!**


	3. School Starts

**I'm back for round two. For those of you who aren't liking the story, sorry. I'm going to be contacting Bonesboy15, Engineer4Ever, and maybe Spirit Solider to see if they could review my work. Now I've noticed some complaints in the reviews about Zerg, so let me put those fears to rest. Most of the time Zerg will only be involved if a situation gets to tense much like how the first chapter would be when it is revealed, and maybe one more chapter later on (and since you should have read Professor Arc you can probably figure out which chapter I am talking about). I have also gotten a couple of complaints on how I should have done this with the original cast. So, in response I am putting up a poll on whether I should do another reading with the original cast. I will still do this one and will try to update twice a week at most, once every two weeks at least. However, the poll will be up and I will keep an eye on the reviews. Speaking of reviews, I would like to say this.**

 **Sixsamchaos: You got to name the references or no appearance, thanks for the review though.**

 **Nightgale912: Thanks for being honest, so here's your cookie from Ruby. (Penny has her swords out by the way.)**

 **Heavy1825: I hope I live up to your expectations.**

 **Blaiseingfire: Thanks for that tip, it helped a lot. So here's your cookie with Penny smiling cheerfully at you (Run).**

 **Rc48177: Sorry to hear that, if you have any advice on how to make my story better I would appreciate it.**

 **5** **th** **Dimension: I am not counting yours as a flame as it was just your opinion and I will not be sending Cinder after you. Thanks for the review though.**

 **And the last review reply as this is getting rather long.**

 **New Universe Returns: ;) I just might have them do so.**

 **The next point is that is that I realize I dun goofed when I brought so many people in at once. For any other reading stories, I will not do so or I will keep it small. For Professor Arc I wanted to have everyone who would be shocked Jaune's deceit to be there. As for some realizations, they will come, they are still a little shocked though. (Cinders explosion will be happening, I won't tell you when or where, but it will happen).**

 **Nora: HEY! Where's the pancakes?**

 **Nora! How did you… Never mind, if you do the disclaimer, I will give you pancakes.**

 **Nora: Yayy! ZergKnight97 does not own the rights to RWBY as that belongs to Roosterteeth. Professor Arc was the idea of Coeur Al'Aran. He does this with his permission.**

* * *

 **Doomsday Approaches**

* * *

"Why does the chapter title sound so dramatic?" Ruby asked everyone. They all just shrugged so Ruby started reading.

 **"Wow, it sure pays to be a teacher." Jaune mumbled to himself as he looked around his new quarters, which were adjoined to his small office. The Headmaster had apparently thought that since he was a support teacher who might be called into any role on short notice, that it made sense to have his office and living quarters connected. Jaune had been quick to agree, knowing that if the man had claimed that new teachers wore pumpkins on their heads, he probably would have done it so as not to appear suspicious.**

"No, Ozpin you can't make that a rule for the teachers." Glynda cut off the idea for Ozpin, who just sipped his coffee hiding his pout. It would have been hilarious.

 **He just hadn't expected it to be so spacious! He had a decent sized bedroom with an en-suite bathroom, along with a kitchen-living room combination separated by a counter with two stools pulled up against it. The living area consisted of little more than a couch with a low laying coffee table and a decent-sized television, but it was still much more than he was used to at home. What's more, the fridge and cupboards were well stocked with a variety of meats and food.**

 **It was almost enough to distract him from what today actually was. Today was to be his first official day of employment, and what was worse, the students were expected to arrive for within the next eight hours or so... though thankfully the mysterious initiation was not until the following day. Miss Goodwitch had been quick to assure him that the initiation would take the entire day, and that any teaching that might be required was still a good two days away. Still though...**

 **Where was the training he had been promised!?**

"Given that your transcripts were forged, you must have panicking a bit, huh Prof." Yang said with a grin.

"Just a bit." Jaune smoothly replied.

 **Idly his eyes fell on a small card that sat perched on the coffee table where he had laid it earlier, and the guilt that came along with it hit him like a mallet.**

Jaune also felt that mallet of quilt hit him, making him confused before he remembered the curse.

 **Congratulations on your new job! It was filled with kind and loving words, not only from his mother and father - who had been shocked but ecstatic that he had landed such a good job. But also from his sisters who pretty much had expected him to be a bum all his life. Such faith, and yet probably rightfully deserved.**

 **We're so proud of you! He could remember the look on his mother's face as he told her what had happened. Oh, he'd made some alterations to the tale. As far as they knew he was going to be teaching at a combat school teaching younger teenagers, but the gist of the job had been the same. So maybe the lie wasn't that bad?**

"That is a very good half-truth you did there, who could have taught you that as I would love to meet them." Roman asked, finally speaking up and causing people to jump as they had forgotten he was there. While everyone looked at Roman, Jaune shot him a glare.

"I'm not going to answer that." Jaune stated trying to keep his expression calm.

" _Shit, they are going to find out about my connection to Roman."_ Jaune thought.

 **"Who am I kidding, I'm going straight to Hell."**

 **Still his parents had been supportive and helpful, and had even taken him out shopping for supplies as a gift to him. Hence the new coat he was wearing that crossed over his breast-plated chest and swept down to the back of his knees. It wasn't a fashion statement though... one of the concerns that Jaune had given to his parents was that the fourteen-year-old students he was going to be teaching wouldn't give him full respect since he was so young. His mother had suggested dressing to make himself look older, and just not mentioning his age to any of them.**

 **So he knew where he got the lying from anyway.**

"Looks like I found out anyway kid." Roman taunted.

"Wait, I just realized that Professor Arc is our age!" Weiss cried out in shock. This caused everyone to pause before the girls of Team RWBY and Pyrrha all gained bright smiles, while Glynda frowned.

 **Either way she had chosen the dark blue coat because it apparently accentuated his height, and also hid his chest and arms from view. She said most people would just see the sword and shield, along with the coat and armor - and assume him to be a lot more buff than he actually was beneath it all. He'd taken the obvious dig in stride and agreed with the decision. He couldn't say he felt, or looked, any older - but maybe it would work on other people.**

 **"Mr. Arc, may I come in?" A recognizable female voice asked from outside the doors to his quarters. Jaune quickly walked over and opened it to reveal the stern face of Glynda Goodwitch.**

 **"Ah. Good morning Miss Goodwitch, come in." He beckoned with his arm, stepping back to let her into the room. He tried not to pay attention to the way her green eyes quickly snapped left and right to inspect the room, before settling on himself once more.**

 **"A new fashion statement Mr. Arc?"**

 **"It was a suggestion from a friend, to help me look a little older in the eyes of the students." So it totally wasn't his fault if it was against the rules or anything, he didn't add.**

"I just realized how sneaky you would have to be to have not gotten caught until this happened, Professor Arc." Cardin spoke up this time. This caused everyone to think it over and they had to admit that he was right.

"Why did you not go into acting; you would have been great at it?" Blake asked.

"I though it explained it the first chapter, I wanted to be a huntsman." Jaune replied.

 **"Ah I see. Are you worried about teaching students so close to your age?" Her voice and face were calm as she asked the question, and he wasn't able to tell if it was some kind of trap.**

 **"Just concerned." He diverted instead. "I don't doubt my ability, but am a little concerned that some of the students might rebel against the idea. Hence my wanting to appear a little older than I actually am." That sounded like something an ideal teacher would say, didn't it? All he had to do was make every decision, and say everything - as if the welfare of his students was the most important thing in the world to him.**

 **"I can understand that." Miss Goodwitch accepted as she shuffled some books onto his counter. "Don't worry so much about it though, as a support teacher you will be teaching in conjunction with myself or others. If they fail to show you the proper respect, they will soon learn the error of their ways."**

 **Aww... He couldn't help but coo to himself as he simply nodded his thanks to her. That was actually a pretty sweet and supportive thing to say, which surprised him since it was coming from such a stern-looking woman.**

This caused Glynda to blush for about a millisecond before it quickly went away before anyone could see it.

 **"Thank you, I appreciate it. Is that material for me to look over?" That certainly did look like a lot of material, at least six tomes worth as well as a number of stapled sheets of paper set to one side.**

 **"This is the course syllabus for Professor Port's Grimm studies class, as well as Professor Oobleck's history class. The Headmaster has decided you will work with those two teachers, as well as myself. I've also included some books on teacher training for you to look through. As well as a few … tips... I thought to write down myself." The woman hesitated as she said this, before showing him the printed paper which seemed to entail three full pages of written text in elegant handwriting.**

 **"You went to so much effort for me, thank you so much." He flattered as he took the pages and glanced over them. They seemed to be mostly focused on how to keep order and discipline teenagers in class. For a moment he felt incredibly awkward that she had effectively handed him tips on just how to punish people... but then again the other things were probably covered in the books.**

"Why Miss G, I didn't know that you were into that." Yang teased. This caused Glynda to blush, then look outraged. Before Yang could become a splat on the wall, Ruby started reading again.

 **"It's no problem." The Deputy waved away, though there was the tiniest hint of pink on her cheeks at his honest praise.**

"Wait, Glynda blushed! I haven't seen you blush since…" Ozpin started, before stopping when Glynda glared at him, blushing like her counterpart.

 **"No, this is wonderful Gly- Miss Goodwitch." This was exactly what he needed to have a chance here. What's more, she had perhaps inadvertently told him exactly what he would be helping with, and provided him the syllabus ahead of time! All he would need to do was see what they were covering in an upcoming class, and memorize everything on that subject and he would be fine.**

"Wait, you were going to cram everything the night before a class." Weiss said, sounding shocked that he hadn't been caught because of the teaching portion of his job.

"Pretty much." Jaune admitted.

 **"I suppose you can call me Glynda outside of the student's hearing." The blonde interrupted his thoughts as she turned away from him while speaking. Why was she looking away from him? "You can probably get away with calling most other teachers by their names, or simply their title."**

 **"Thank you then, Glynda. I hope you'll call me Jaune as well?"**

 **"Of course Mr. Arc." She replied, apparently not quite able to address him so casually. "I do apologize that I won't be able to offer you more, one-on-one, training. But with the students arriving today..."**

 **"Yes, initiation. I had heard of it; is there anything you need me to do to help with that?" He certainly hoped not, he was already on limited time and he didn't even know what the initiation was yet.**

 **"No, no. But thank you Mr. Arc. We have that all covered for now... I think it might be best if you simply looked to read as much of that material as you can. I'll have someone come and collect you before the first Bullheads arrive. I think it would be best for your credibility if you were seen immediately alongside the other teachers."**

"Wait, I didn't see you with any of the teachers, so where were you Jaune." Pyrrha asked.

"The book will probably say." Jaune said. Everyone sighed, quickly getting tired of that phrase.

 **"I understand." He accepted with glee. Perfect. Now just to get rid of Glynda so he could have as much time to read as possible and get ready. "Is there anything else?"**

 **"No, that's all. I will see you later then Mr. Arc." And with that she was gone. Slipping out of his room before he could so much as offer her a goodbye. Man, she's a weird cookie... but still, she saved my bacon!**

 **Now all he had to do was read as much of this as he could, right?**

"He's doomed." Nora said cheerfully.

"Nora." Ren said.

"Yes Ren." Nora said.

"I don't think he's doomed since he hadn't been found out until this happened." Ren pointed out.

 **Nghhh...**

 **Captain's log, day thirty. More history... The General leads his troops in a surprise raid on the faunus of Fort Castle... huge casualties because he forgets they have perfect night vision - hey, that sounds useful. Jaune's face was half laid on the couch's armrest, with his hands propping a history book in front of him. Bloodshot eyes, along with a beautiful set of designer bags hanging beneath them.**

Jaune slumped as he was hit with a sudden wave of exhaustion, causing the girls to give him concerned looks. He quickly waved them off.

 **The clock said it had only been around six hours.**

This caused everyone to be shocked that he had studied for six hours straight, also impressing everyone with his drive to succeed.

 **The clock must be working with the enemy.**

 **Where is your confidence now Jaune Arc? An evil voice taunted in his mind, half-heartedly he recognized it as his self-esteem, which had long since betrayed him. You have to do this for the next four years!**

 **Arms finally gave way as the book slapped into his face with a satisfying sound of leather on flesh. Instead of attempting to remove it he simply let out a distressed groan into the pages. There was so much to cover... and so much to remember.**

 **He'd learned the types of Grimm most common to Vale, as well as their general appearance, behavior and threat levels. He'd also done his best to memorize whatever he could on weaknesses and how to fight them. Weirdly it looked like the syllabus for Professor Port's class just entitled a thing called "story time." But he imagined that was theoretical book learning or something.**

"It isn't just stories; they are my experiences that I am passing on to the students." Port bellowed, causing everyone to just nod their heads.

 **Oobleck's class though... oh Gods... history. How could the man possibly cover so much history so quickly in his lesson plans? That was ridiculous! He was honestly going to cover the entire faunus rights revolution in his first lesson? Wasn't that like ten years of history? He would have to teach at like 60mph to have any chance of getting that across in time.**

 **But he hadn't dared to take the risk.**

 **Faunus Rights Revolution... learned. Gods...**

 **He'd also had a few small chances to read through the teacher training, though he wasn't close to finishing that. He had figured it would be safer to be knowledgeable on the course material and fail as a teacher - than to show his hand so early and not know what was surely basic knowledge.**

"I'm surprised that you hadn't been picked up by a scout for the academies before you got those transcripts, as your ability to retain information is impressive." Ozpin stated.

"Well, history is full of tactics, and I have always been good with them." Jaune admitted.

"How good?" Weiss asked.

"My dad would give me a sheet that had the abilities of a team of huntsman, and I would have to figure out a way to beat the team he had." Jaune explained. "After a week, I started winning. I was twelve at the time." This shocked everyone because that was very impressive tactical training.

"Hmmm, after this is over, we may have to give you a class on tactic training." Ozpin told Jaune.

Ruby quickly started reading so she could avoid getting assigned another class.

 **Besides, he still had tonight when he was supposed to be sleeping. Their timetables ended at around six in the afternoon, and Jaune honestly didn't have anything to do in his free time. Sure, his parents were keen to hear from him after his first lessons, but that would be little more than a ten-minute call. That left almost six hours of studying a night, if he just aimed for six hours' sleep.**

 **Six hours studying a night... is it still too late to get arrested?**

 **Any morose thoughts were quickly banished by a frantic knocking on his door, neither stopping or slowing in pace as he staggered to his feet and sluggishly ambled his way over.**

 **"Yes?" He gasped out as he pulled the door open to reveal a bespectacled man in a white shirt with a bright yellow tie and … green hair?**

 **Argh my eyes! The clash burns!**

"It's not that bad is it?" Oobleck asked his colleagues, who quickly assured him it wasn't.

 **"Professor Arc, I presume!" The man rattled out, and rattled was definitely the correct term, Jaune thought to himself. Because what should have contained a number of syllables seemed to come out in barely three seconds. He just barely caught the meaning.**

 **"That is myself, are you one of the other staff?" It was an easy guess since Miss Goodwitch had told him she would send someone to collect him. Was it that time already?**

 **"Capital, yes! I am Doctor Oobleck, Professor of History at Beacon as well as resident expert on Grimm movements and studies at the school. A pleasure to make your acquaintance I hope we will have plenty of time to learn about each other as you assist me with teaching but for now we must make our way to the main foyer to welcome this year's aspiring hunters and huntresses who will hopefully become the future protectors of the people of Vale."**

 **"Sounds good?" Jaune guessed, not actually having caught the majority of what was being said, but knowing that if he simply agreed it would probably be for the best.**

 **"Capital! Let us be off."**

 **"H-hey, Wait!" He shouted out as the man zipped from the room, easily outpacing Jaune as he struggled to strap his sword into place while locking the doors behind him. He just caught sight of a green glimpse vanishing around the corner as he sprinted after the man.**

"Really Professor Oobleck, you really must take into account that not everyone has your speed." Glynda scolded him.

 **What kind of teacher acts like this!? He shouted in his mind as he spun around the corner, once more barely glimpsing the Professor vanishing down another corridor. And wasn't it ironic that he was criticizing a trained and proven teacher in the first place?**

"Yes." The entire room deadpanned.

 **"Doctor Oobleck, please slow down!" He called out as his body ached, unable to continue the grueling pace set by the older man. Fatigue mixed with a general lack of stamina eventually caused him to lose the Professor as Jaune came to a stop against a wall, his hand propping himself up as he panted to himself in exhaustion.**

 **As if to make matters worse he could faintly hear the sounds of Bullheads approaching the Academy, no doubt bringing the new students which he was supposed to be visible in front of.**

 **Damn that stupid hyperactive excuse for an adult, what the Hell!?**

 **Now he was certainly going to get it from Goodwitch, and on the first day as well.**

 **Still. He wasn't a child anymore. Apparently, anyway. So he couldn't just sit there and wait to be found by a teacher, similarly he hadn't thought to actually act for the contact numbers of the other staff. He would just need to make his way to where the others probably were.**

"And that is why I was not with the other teachers Pyrrha." Jaune stated.

 **Think, Arc... surely it would be the same place you landed at... Beacon Academy is mostly a circle, so if I can find my way outside, then I can make my way to the central plaza.**

 **The problem was, he couldn't see any way to actually get outside, bar climbing through a nearby window.**

 **...**

 **In for a penny...**

"Hey, it switches to my view." Ruby said excitedly, before paling as she realized that everyone would be hearing her thoughts.

"Now you know how I feel." Jaune said with a depressed look.

 **Things had not been going well for Ruby Rose. Two years younger than everyone else at Beacon and already abandoned by the one person she thought she could rely on the most. From there she had caused some kind of explosion with a crabby girl and generally been abandoned to lay on her back in the middle of an empty pathway by the rest of the student body.**

"I am not crabby." Weiss protested. Ruby quickly reading to avoid a lecture.

 **Yep! Great way to start my life here...**

 **"Hey there, you okay?" A masculine voice asked from outside of her vision, causing her to sit up on her rear and look around. Standing not two feet to her left was what looked to be another student, smiling at her. That was a good sign, right!?**

 **"Hey." She shyly greeted back, wondering why he had actually come to her when she was laying on the ground like some kind of weirdo. He looked nice enough, with hair a similar shade to Yang's but bright blue eyes. He was really tall though, easily topping six feet in height, and he looked almost a little intimidating too with that heavy-looking coat. If it wasn't for the gentle look in his eyes she might have been too nervous to respond to him.**

"Well, at least the coat works." Jaune muttered to himself.

 **"Let's get you up." He simply said as he offered a hand to her, hoisting her onto her feet with a single tug. Ruby quickly let go of his hand and stepped backwards in mild embarrassment. This wasn't exactly how she had planned to make her first impressions at Beacon.**

 **"Thanks, I'm Ruby." She greeted instead, shaking her head quickly in an attempt to dispel the nerves she was feeling. "Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you."**

 **"Jaune. Jaune Arc. What were you doing laid in the middle of the plaza like that?"**

 **"Ugh..." Oh damn, he wasn't meant to ask that. Didn't he realize it was probably better to ignore the clearly stupid position he had found her in!? "I guess I just needed to relax for a bit?" She attempted with a weak grin.**

"Ruby, that lie is making me cringe, and I wasn't even there." Yang teased Ruby. Ruby just kept reading.

 **"Right..." He didn't sound convinced.**

 **"Ugh. Okay, I had a pretty bad start and I was just being dramatic. Can we just ignore how you found me?" Her shyness was forgotten as she huffed in annoyance, but the action instead of insulting him - seemed to make him laugh. Internally she smiled as well, hey this wasn't so hard after all!**

 **"Okay, okay. You shouldn't worry though. It's your first day, I'm sure you will be fine. I'm a little lost as well, maybe we can both help each other find the rest?"**

 **"Sure!" Ruby chirped, inwardly clapping herself on the back for actually making a friendly acquaintance on her first try. Even if it was purely luck that he had been another lost student like herself. "I didn't see where the others went though..."**

"Your reaction to finding out I'm a teacher was pretty funny Ruby." Jaune chuckled. Ruby blushed, but didn't say anything, not wanting to whine in front of Jaune.

 **"Just follow me, we'll head to the main hall." He seemed to know where he was going, which was lucky since she didn't want to get lost and miss initiation. Wouldn't that just be humiliating, the youngest girl to ever enter Beacon kicked out before she could even begin. Yeah, sounded great. Go down in the history books, whoo!**

 **"So... uh... I've got this thing." Ruby offered in an attempt to fill the silence that was forming between the two of them, jumping ahead of him and deploying her baby for him to marvel at. As usual his reaction was of immediate surprise, or awe as she preferred to call it. "This is Crescent Rose, a high impact customizable sniper rifle!"**

 **"And a... scythe?" Jaune asked in apparent amazement. To which she nodded in pride.**

 **"That's right. I made her myself at Signal, she's called Crescent Rose and she's the best weapon in the world." She rubbed one hand up its shaft as she said that, with a fond look in her eyes.**

"My baby is the most important thing in the world to me." Ruby said with pride and fondness.

 **"Yeah... that's impressive."**

 **"So. What you got?" She asked, eager to know what weapon her potential new friend used. It wouldn't be as epic as Crescent Rose of course, but she was still confident it would be a good weapon, and she definitely wouldn't insult him by drawing attention to its inferiority to Crescent Rose.**

 **That was hardly fair, since everything was inferior to it.**

 **Everything.**

"Hey." All the students yelled.

"Oh sorry, your weapons are nice too." Ruby said nervously. No one believed her as she had just said in the book every weapon was inferior to Crescent Rose.

 **"Well I've got my sword." He offered as he waved the weapon for her to look at. It looked fairly simple, but definitely seemed like it had seen battle, which was a plus. "And I have a shield that turns into a sheathe when I don't need to carry it."**

 **"But... wouldn't it still weigh the same?"**

 **"Well yeah, but it's easier to carry it buckled on my hip, than constantly on my arm."**

 **"Well that makes sense. I'm a bit of a geek but the classics are cool too!" She hoped she hadn't offended him but he looked more amused than anything else. An emotion she was used to seeing on Yang's face, but she would put up with it if she had to.**

 **"Mr. Arc, there you are!" A female voice interrupted them before Ruby could ask him any more questions. She winced as she saw who it was who was approaching them. Oh Gods, it was that teacher again from the police station. Goodwitch or something... with the terrifying expression and the evil eyes.**

"Miss Rose, I will have you know that I do not have evil eyes." Glynda said sternly. Everyone noticed how she didn't say anything about her expression.

"Ruby, why did you say she had evil eyes." Yang asked curiously.

 **When I'm a huntress... I'll sign autographs...**

"Never mind." Yang sighed, typical Ruby.

 **"There you are... I've been looking all over for you, what happened?" Ruby kept silent as the woman addressed the student next to her, unwilling to draw the woman's ire.**

 **"Miss Goodwitch. I'm sorry, Doctor Oobleck was so fast, I couldn't keep up with him." The woman seemed to sigh in annoyance as she looked to one side, muttering something about coffee from what little Ruby could hear. Either way, she seemed to accept his excuse without argument.**

 **"Ah, I see you have found Miss Rose as well. I hadn't realized she had separated from the main group." Ruby spared her a small wave as those green eyes pierced her, but her attempt at a friendly smile to placate the older woman quickly wilted.**

"Miss Rose, I was not angry at you." Glynda reassured Ruby. "I was just irritated because I thought that Miss Xiao Long would have kept you close to her, not left you on your own."

"I was trying to get her to make friends with someone." Yang said with a shrug. "It worked didn't."

 **"Ruby was helping me find my way here. I hope I haven't made her late?"**

 **Huh? That sounded weird, why was Jaune claiming that she had been the one to help him out? And why was he so calm when the two of them were clearly in such trouble!?**

 **"Jaune?" She asked simply, wondering what he was talking about.**

 **"That's Professor Arc to you, Miss Rose." The stern woman quickly interrupted, causing Ruby to rear back in shock as she stared at her new friend in a mixture of shock and horror. He simply shrugged apologetically at her in return.**

 **"EHHHH!?"**

"Like I said, pretty funny." Jaune said.

"So who's reading next?" Ruby asked. Everyone noticed that Zerg had been quiet this chapter and looked around for him. They found him in his chair by the corner, sleeping.

"Don't touch the chips, they are MINE!" He said in his sleep before waking up when he yelled.

"Oh, are you done with the chapter?" He asked Ruby.

"Yep, so who goes next?" Ruby replied.

"Let's see the next one to read will be… ok, now the spinner won't work… there we go. The next reader will be Pyrrha." Zerg said after messing with his spinner.

"Ok, the next chapter is "Wolf Among the Sheep".

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter folks. I will try to have the next chapter done by the end of the week, but failing that, it will be done by the 23** **rd** **at the latest. Like I said anyone who manages to guess the references I left in the previous chapter wins a brief appearance. Reviews are welcome. Constructive criticism will be rewarded with cookies from Ruby and a visit from Qrow if you refuse. Flames will be met with me sending Adam after you, after telling him you are anti-faunus.**

 **I understand that this isn't very good for a reading story and I am trying to improve so please be patient. Thank you, and have a nice morning, day, afternoon, evening, or night.**

 **ZERG RUSH!**


End file.
